The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Trilogy of The Lone Hero and The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician, read those first. AU: A month after Zatanna is captured by Klarion, she resurfaces as Enchantress. When her friends are close to saving her, she's pulled away again. Enchantress reappears but is that really Zatanna? If not, what's happened to the real Zatanna? Pairing: Chalant
1. Prologue

**Go read:**

**The Lone Hero**

**The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician**

**Before reading this.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Prologue:

Dick sat at the kitchen counter as he ate his cornflakes. He looked at a picture of him and Zatanna that was framed on the side. It was taken a few months after they had started dating. Zatanna had her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder while she looked at the camera while Dick had his arm around her shoulders. In the corner of the picture it said: D+Z4E. It stood for: Dick and Zatanna forever.

Dick had been searching a month for her. Traci was trying to locate her by urban magic while Constantine was looking around the magical subculture. Klarion seemed to have disappeared completely with Zatanna.

There was a blip from the Bat-frequency and Dick answered his phone.

"Nightwing," he answered.

**"Come to the Batcave, now," **Batman said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

**"We've found Zatanna,"**

* * *

**Here's the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Btw, I was raised in a way so dating isn't allowed until age 16 and you're not allowed to go on dates one-on-one until you're 18. Because of my beliefs, Tim and Cassie aren't dating. Don't worry supporters of WonderBird, they do have feelings for each other they just haven't gotten together yet.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 1:

Traci sat in a circle of Zatanna's personal items in hopes of finding her. The only light in the Basement was the candles burning that were positioned in a circle. She picked up her notebook and opened it up to the spell she needed. Traci was still having trouble figuring out backward spells so she had to write them down.

"Kaerb eht yradnuod neewteb snoisnemid dna dnif annataZ arataZ," she said.

The personal items of Zatanna's was the picture of her and Nightwing from her wallet, a locket given to her by Nightwing on their 1-year-anniversary and a charm bracelet given to Zatanna by her mother. Some less personal items included a hairbrush, lipstick tube and toothbrush.

The items began floating into the air and the flames began flickering. Traci's hair began to float upwards as the flames began swirling around her.

"Where are you, Zatanna?" Traci asked, her eyes closed as she searched the cosmos for her magic teacher.

Just as she felt she was about to find her, Traci's spell was flipped back on her. The fire dissipated and the personal items dropped to the ground. Traci was thrown back on the ground and began jerking around.

"Traci?" Jaime said, jumping from the sofa and to her side.

He turned her on her back and she stopped moving. He saw she wasn't breathing and gave her mouth-to-mouth between pushing down over her heart.

_"Scan results say the Girl 13 has been tainted by, what the Doctor Fate calls, chaotic energy," _said the Scarab on Jaime's back _"Scans of the room suggests the rose pendant by the door is used to remove the tainted energy,"_

Jaime got up and found a rose pendant carved from a red jewel with a golden chain. He grabbed it and realized he didn't know what to do with it. Guessing, he put the pendant around Traci's neck. Nothing happened and Jaime grabbed her notebook to see if she had written something about it.

On one page, there was a sketch of the rose along with a spell scribbled by it and the caption: found in a charity shop. Hurriedly, he read the spell.

"Evomer eht tniat," he said, stumbling over the pronunciation.

Traci suddenly gasped and sat up. She hugged Jaime in relief and lifted the pendant from over her head.

"I must have been tainted by chaos if you had to use that on me," she said, taking Jaime's hand as he helped her up.

"Traci, can we _please _go to the movies with everyone else now?" Jaime begged "I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"I've got to find her, Jaime," Traci said "When my powers went out of control, Zatanna was the only one who could get close enough to stop it. She helped me when no one else could and even took me on as her protégé... I've got to find her, Jaime, I have to,"

Just as they were about to leave the Basement, Jaime got a message on his Team communicator. He put it to his ear and answered.

"Blue Beetle," he said.

**"Blue? It's Robin. You with Girl 13?"**

"Yeah?" Jaime answered.

**"Me and Batman encountered Zatanna but she seemed to be under some kinda mind-control," **Robin said **"She's someone called Enchantress now. Tell Traci to look for her,"**

"A'right, will do," said Jaime, taking his comm-link out before turning to Traci "Rob said him and Bats fought against a mind-controlled Zatanna but she's someone called Enchantress now,"

"That must be why I couldn't find her," said Traci "She's mentally someone else,"

She reset the circle and prepared to do the spell again.

"Kaerb eht yradnuod neewteb snoisnemid dna dnif ssertnahcnE!"

After everything died down, Traci smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well?" Jaime asked.

"We can tell Nightwing," Traci began "I've found his true love,"


	3. Chapter 2

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 2:

Enchantress sat in the corner of the warehouse Klarion was set up in for the time being. She looked at a picture of herself and Dick earlier that year. They had an arm around each other and Zatanna was leaning over and waving at the camera. Enchantress kissed her fingertips and put them to the picture of Dick.

"I miss you, my love," she said, slightly crying.

Klarion walked up to her.

"Why don't you forget about Nightwing?" he said "I'd happily be your-"

Enchantress drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"You may have my mind but Nightwing has my heart," she stated, putting her sword behind her back.

She looked back at her picture and the red gems on her choker glowed. Enchantress put the picture away, stood up and bowed to Klarion.

"That's better," said Klarion.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Klarion smiled.

"Say it," he ordered.

"What do you want me to do... Master..." Enchantress said, gritting her teeth "Your old friends are looking for you... why don't _you _find _them?"_

Enchantress clenched her jaw and walked off, going into a portal. There was just one stop she had to make first... she just hoped he was home.

* * *

Dick prepared to go to the Watchtower to restart the search for Zatanna. He was about to put on his mask when he heard something in the front room. Placing his mask over his eyes, he prepared to apprehend the perpetrator.

Standing by the door and looking at a framed picture of Zatanna, was a woman. She wore a black cloak that obscured her. Nightwing was about to engage in combat when the woman turned around and kissed him. For an instant, he was surprised but recognized that kiss anywhere...

...it was Zatanna.

She leaned back and Nightwing got a better look at her. He saw the costume she was wearing and knew she really was Enchantress.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing said in disbelief.

Enchantress removed her hood and looked at her true love with red eyes.

"Hello, Dickie-bird," she said but he took a step back from her "Ssik em," she said to him.

Nightwing stepped forward, cupped the sides of her face in his hands and kissed her. Enchantress put her hands around his wrists before wrapping her arms around his neck. They held each other close but, since he was under her spell, Enchantress had to be the one to pull away. It pained her to do so...

Enchantress put her hands on the side of Nightwing's face and pulled his mask away. Dick gently stared at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Zatanna," he quietly gasped.

"I've missed you, love," she said.

Not wanting to question her return, Dick hugged her. He lifted her up and spun her around. They both laughed with the joy of being back in each other's arms.

"What happened? How did you get back? What happened to Klarion?" Dick asked her, putting her back on the ground.

"It's so wonderful to be with you, Dick," said Enchantress "Klarion wants me to battle you all,"

"You're not going to, right?" Dick asked.

Enchantress stepped back from him, her arms crossed with a confused expression.

"Of course I am," she said "Klarion wants it done. I just came round because I miss you,"

"Zatanna... why are you doing Klarion's bidding?" Dick asked her.

"He saved my sanity!" Enchantress exclaimed "I owe him!"

"Owe him? Zatanna! Your talking crazy!" Dick exclaimed "If anything, he's manipulated your sanity! Not saved it!"

Enchantress was about to yell when her angered expression turned to a calm one. She stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, Dickie-bird," she said, calmly "You underestimate me... tegrof ruoy niart fo thguoht, ssik em dna od sa I yas,"

Dick suddenly forgot what he was angry about and kissed her again. When they pulled away, Enchantress rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Tell me you love me," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"Tell me you need me,"

"I need you,"

Enchantress looked up at his unmasked face and something of the true Zatanna emerged.

"Dick... where to you want our relationship to go?" she asked.

"I've been in love with you for years," he began "Since we turned 18 I've considered the possibility of being married. Though I don't know what the future holds, I hope to one day get married and raise a family with you. Then grow old together and watch our grandchildren play, maybe even yell at them to stop,"

Enchantress smiled at him with joy. That was the same thing she wanted in life. Dick suddenly held her still and looked at her in the eyes.

"But that can't happen if you're under Klarion's control," he said, seriously.

Enchantress turned from him and walked away from him.

"I love you, Richard John Grayson!" she bitterly shot at him "Tegrof I saw neve ereh!" and she disappeared into a red-and-black portal.

Dick's mind clouded and he started to wonder how he got to the front room when the last thing he remembered was getting ready in his bedroom. The thing was... he felt like he had been kissed.

* * *

**I really wanted a scene that showed Enchantress has subconscious traces of Zatanna within her. I didn't know if Nightwing should tell the League Zatanna paid him a visit so I mind-wiped him :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 3:

The Team entered the medieval castle in England where Enchantress's power signature was.

"I am seriously creeped out," said Beast Boy before shape-shifting into a green bat wearing an orang-and-white collar.

Girl 13 walked around the hall, her eyes glowing blue as she tried to hone in on Enchantress's powers.

Her uniform consisted of a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a white 13 on the front, black jeans, black-and-white converse shoes with white 13s on the side of the heel and a black jacket with another white 13 over the heart. Girl 13 had black fingerless gloves and a black belt with metal chains hanging from it in loops and a pouch that magically held her charms for magic.

"So, got anything Girl 13?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Nothin'," said Girl 13.

"Then your powers aren't as refined as I thought,"

Everyone turned around as Enchantress walked out from a hallway. She pulled down her hood and smiled. She looked past the Team and at Nightwing.

"Hi, Nightwing," she said, looking at him with a flirtatious expression.

"Zatanna, why are you helping Klarion? He's practically your arch enemy," said Aqualad.

"On the country, Kaldur'ahm, he saved me when none of you would!" Enchantress yelled "And you call yourselves my friends..." and she crossed her arms.

"'Would'? That's all any of us tried to do!" Tigress yelled back.

"Doesn't matter," Enchantress said "Klarion wants us to fight..." she clenched her fists "and fight we shall,"

Chaotic energy flickered around her fists like fire. The same energy glowed in her eyes and flickered past them and dissipated into the air like flames. She rose her hands up and swiped them down, shooting out a ray of energy at them. The Team jumped to the side and the energy hit the wall and shook the building.

Enchantress laughed and opened 2 portals. People made of shadows ran out of the portals and attacked the Team. She caused the castle to shake as she then hovered up to a balcony to watch them fighg. As she sat on the railing, Enchantress turned her bodysuit into a long black cup-sleeved dress with red high heels, armpit-high red ball gloves and a red belt around her waist.

Nightwing saw her up there as he hit another shadow creature away. He was determined to bring his true love home. Enchantress saw him coming for her so she swung her legs over the railing and ran away in the next floor.

Nightwing ran up the stone stairs and went after her.

* * *

Enchantress ran along the hallways and up a tower.

"Zatanna!" Nightwing called to her.

"I'm Enchantress!" she shouted.

Enchantress ran outside and along the castle wall. Nightwing ran after her and dodged the chaotic energy she shot back at him. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Zee, stop!" he said, turning her around to look at him "Zatanna... look at me... it's me... your boyfriend..."

She stared at him and her eyes along with the gems on her choker flashed blue. Taking a risk, Nightwing took off his mask to show his own blue eyes. A storm brewed and the rain began to fall on them. Their black hair stuck to them as Enchantress willingly stepped further into Dick's arms. Enchantress's eyes remained blue as Zatanna re-emerged.

"D-Dick?" she questioned "Dick!" and she threw her arms around him.

They held each other close as the rain pelted them. The rest of the Team crowded in the doorway and watched them as if they were watching a romantic movie.

"Zatanna?" Dick asked.

"That's my name," she said, smiling "Uh oh, I think we have an audience,"

Dick placed his mask back over his eyes and turned around to see them.

"Is Zatanna back?" Tigress asked.

"Yep," said Zatanna "Now get outta here,"

"Why?" Miss Martian asked then realized "Oh, right, c'mon you guys,"

As they left to give the couple some privacy to reconcile, Girl 13 turned back.

"Nice to have you back, Zee," she said before leaving.

Zatanna turned Nightwing to look at her again. They smiled at each other and Zatanna hugged him tightly.

"I love you," said Zatanna.

"I love you too," Nightwing said.

"Not for long,"

They turned and saw Klarion come out of a portal. Zatanna screamed and Nightwing protectively held her in his arms.

"Don't bother calling for help. I've already taken down your Team," said the Witch Boy "You've got a choice Zatanna. Come with me or live a life of insanity,"

Zatanna didn't say a word and Klarion pulled out the gem Enchantress had stolen. He pointed it at them and shot chaos magic through it. Before they could move, Nightwing was hit and was thrown over the other side of the wall.

"Nightwing!" Zatanna exclaimed, terrified.

Klarion shot energy out of the gem and wrapped it around her waist to stop her from looking.

"You pledged yourself to me!" Klarion said "You're mine!"

Zatanna couldn't conjure up any magic as her strength drained from her. Just as she black out, she shouted:

"HELP!"

And someone heard her...

* * *

**Did I get anyone to believe I was about to end the story? 'Cause I ain't!**

**Is Nightwing alive?**

**What's happened to the Team?**

**Who heard Zatanna's desperate plea?**

**You'll have to wait and see! I gotta go do some character research on the person (or persons) who heard Zatanna... bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I considered making Enchantress pretend to be Zatanna and trick them all but I decided on this instead.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 4:

The Team walked through the castle as they waited for "Nightanna" (as Wally called them) to come down. The younger members were joking about when Nightwing and Zatanna were going to get married. Robin's guess was Nightwing and Zatanna were going to come down those stairs married and with a baby bird/magician. Girl 13 trailed behind the Team and Blue Beetle stayed back with her.

"It was surprisingly easy to get Zatanna back," she said.

"Yeah," said Blue Beetle "Hey, while we're here, you wanna go sightseeing?"

"Sure," said Girl 13 "I just have a feeling something's wrong,"

A thin red mist began floating into the air. Everyone seemed not to notice it but Girl 13 sure as heck did. She stumbled back.

"Jaime! Get back!" she exclaimed.

"From what, Traci?" Blue Beetle asked.

Frantically, Girl 13 grabbed a charm from her bag and held it up.

"Ekam a dleihs dnuora em!" she said, panting.

A blue shield appeared around her from the charm as the Team began passing out from the mist.

"HELP!"

Girl 13 got back to her feet and put the charm away, running up the stairs. That voice was unmistakably Zatanna's.

* * *

Zatanna slumped over as her power was drained. Klarion laughed as he brought her closer. He grabbed her shoulders and held her above the ground.

"Finally, you're mine," he said.

"You'll never win," Zatanna said, her head lolling forward "And I'm Nightwing's love,"

Girl 13 ran out onto the castle wall and saw Zatanna in Klarion's arms. Klarion opened a portal and began pulling Zatanna through.

"Zatanna!" Girl 13 exclaimed.

They disappeared and Girl 13 began looking around for Nightwing. The rain pelted her and the thunder drowned out her shouts. She looked over the wall and squealed. Down on the rocks by the moat was Nightwing...

* * *

Klarion pulled Zatanna by her arm through the halls of a different medieval castle. He tugged her down the stairs and to the dungeons.

"I can't believe you! I give you sanity and you repay me with betrayal?" Klarion shouted.

"You didn't cure me! You controlled me!" Zatanna said "And you killed my true love!"

Klarion pushed her into a cell and locked the door. Zatanna stumbled to the floor and rested against a large brick. A chain came to life and the end clamped around her ankle.

"If you won't be my partner, you'll be my _slave_," Klarion said.

A red mist came from the choker she wore and turned her clothes to a light brown knee-length short-sleeved dress with tattered edges and a crisscross stitch pattern in the middle of the neck-hole. Her red high heels disappeared and she was left barefoot. Around her waist an apron appeared, the kind without a top.

The choker came off and floated to Klarion on the other side of the bars. The gems turned red again and chaotic energy appeared from within it. The energy took shape and the light died down to reveal a duplicate of Zatanna. It opened its eyes to reveal red flames flickering from them.

"What... is that?" Zatanna asked, getting up and walking over.

"The new and improved Enchantress," said Klarion "Haha! I made it by taking the murderous thoughts of your schizophrenic delusions,"

Zatanna fell back to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"You're a monster," she whispered.

"Don't blame me," said Klarion as Teekl jumped into his arms "It's your fault Nightwing is dead,"

As he and the duplicate walked away, Zatanna broke into tears and her cries echoed through the dungeon.

* * *

Nightwing lay in the hospital bed, in a coma. The rest of the Team were frustrated they had failed. Failed both Zatanna and Nightwing...


	6. Chapter 5

**Klarion is kinda OOC, I know. He's less bratty and more sociopathic.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 5:

_...2 months later..._

Zatanna awoke early in the morning. The snow fell and the wind blew through the cell window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes while marking another day on the wall. She counted the lots of 5.

56 days = 8 weeks = 2 months.

Zatanna began crying then felt a tug on her leg. The chain clamped around her ankle was magically enchanted. The chain itself disappeared until Klarion conjured it up. She got to her feet as the cell door was opened for her to leave.

Zatanna walked up the stairs from the dungeon and headed into the kitchen. Klarion was an immortal sorcerer so didn't need food or any of the things Zatanna had to do for him; he just liked torturing her.

Zatanna turned on the small radio and listened to the Blüdhaven news report as she prepared for breakfast. Like always... no mention of Nightwing. She kept hoping he'd return as she refused to believe him dead.

As she scrubbed the China plaits, Teekl walked through the kitchen window. Teekl jumped from the windowsill and scratched Zatanna's leg. Zatanna tried to scream but Klarion had taken her voice. In anger, she kicked the demon cat across the room.

"SLAVE?!" Klarion shouted "DID YOU KICK TEEKL AGAIN?!"

The chain was tugged and Zatanna fell over. Tears escaped her eyes as she continued to prepare breakfast for her master.

* * *

Zatanna walked into the dining hall with a tray of food. Wotan was sat with Klarion and looked at Zatanna with wonder.

"You really do have Zatanna under your control," said Wotan, looking at her.

Zatanna set the tray down and headed to walk out but Klarion pulled the chain again so she fell over. She walked back over to him with gritted teeth.

"Why does she not speak?" Wotan asked.

"I took her voice and put it in here," said Klarion, holding up a glass ball with a yellow light inside.

Zatanna tried to grab it but Klarion yanked it away. In response, he backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground. For a moment, Zatanna was dazed and she experienced something otherworldly...

_"Zatanna?"_

_Zatanna smiled with joy as she leaned into Dick's arms. They held each other close with tears in their eyes. _

_"I've missed you so much!" Zatanna cried "I love you so much!"_

_Dick held Zatanna close in his arms._

_"I love you more," he said._

Zatanna stood up again and began walking away as she cried.

* * *

Zatanna hid in the library as she secretly wrote a letter to her dead love.

_Dear Richard_

She knew it was risky to write his real name if Klarion found them.

_Klarion is horrible! I miss you so much, love. He keeps saying your dead but I don't believe that. I know you're alive somehow. Writing these letters are the only way for me to stay sane. I hope the JLA have realized Enchantress is just my duplicate and not me. I remember the time you took me to the Happy Harbour Pier and, when we got to the top, it was the first time you said you love me. I had been dying to hear you say that since we were 13._

_With all my heart,_

_Your Zatanna_

Zatanna folded it up and hid it in her apron before standing up. She began organizing the books like she was meant to be doing. As she continued to organize, Enchantress walked in. Zatanna looked at her doppelganger from the corner of her eye before going back to stacking books. All of a sudden, a pain on her shoulder blade and she fell to her hands and knees. She looked up at Enchantress, who held a riding crop. Enchantress cracked it on her back again and Zatanna fell to the floor.

"Why? Why did you do it?" the duplicate asked "You could have had all this so why did you betray Lord Klarion?"

"Lord_ Klarion? He's the Devil!"_ Zatanna thought, leaning up _"He's evil! And- and I'm in love!"_ she stood up and glared at Enchantress _"I'm in love with Nightwing,"_

"Nightwing is dead," Enchantress said, returning the original's glare.

_"HE'S NOT DEAD!"_ Zatanna thought and she tackled her doppelganger.


	7. Chapter 6

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 6:

Zatanna pushed Enchantress down and they stumbled into a pile of books. Enchantress pushed her away as she tried to scratch at her face. The duplicate raised her riding crop and brought it down on Zatanna's back.

* * *

Zatanna returned to her dungeon cell where she tried to treat the cuts on her back. There were herbs in the garden she used. Zatanna's locket was propped up so she could look at the picture of her and Dick. She sobbed as her back stung and she lowered her dress back down. Enchantress had her "twin" thrown back in the dungeon.

_"My life is hell and my actions are controlled but, the thought of you, keeps me alive and hopeful for the new day," _thought Zatanna as she lay on the stone floor while she looked at her locket.

She'd give anything to be with him even if he really was dead! She curled up and begged to the Lords of Order to free her and Dick from whatever was happening to them.

* * *

Tim checked in on Dick in the hospital like he did everyday. Enchantress had reappeared but there wasn't a glimmer of Zatanna in her. And, if there was, only her true love could bring it out.

Dick lay in his hospital bed, steadily breathing as his mind wondered. Even in his comatose state, he thought of nothing but Zatanna.

_"Zatanna... I miss you," he said._

_Zatanna hugged him close but cringed as his hands rested on her back._

_"What's wrong?" Dick asked._

_Zatanna began crying into his shoulder._

_"Enchantress... she used a riding crop on me... my back still stinges," she sobbed._

_Dick held her close without touching the cuts on her. They collapsed to their knees and Zatanna curled up on his lap, crying her eyes until she couldn't cry anymore. Dick comforted her with whispers of revenge against Klarion and Enchantress._

_They both started to disappear as they began to say the words:_

_"I love you,"_

* * *

Tigress, Miss Martian and Rocket stood in a semi-circle as they worked on holo-screens to find Enchantress. There was no pattern to her appearances as if she was appearing just to appear. Luckily, no media had made the connection between Enchantress and the Justice Leaguer Zatanna.

"Anything?" Tigress asked, irritated.

"No," said Miss Martian "Since the castle, Enchantress has appeared stealing the Mona Lisa, robbed 17 banks across the country, stolen the Crown Jewels of England and more,"

"Why? Does she just want to get attention?" Rocket asked.

"Why not see what Klarion and his lackeys are doing while she's robbing the world blind?" Batgirl said, walking in with Bumblebee by her side.

"Why are you helping? I thought you didn't like Zatanna because you're in love with Nightwing?" Tigress asked.

Bumblebee elbowed her and Batgirl rubbed her arm.

"I noticed a pattern... and, though I wish I was with Nightwing, when he wakes up he'll want Zatanna in his arms," said Batgirl.

She waved her hand and a holo-keyboard appeared. She did some typing and a map appeared with locations pinpointed.

"What does this mean?" Miss Martian asked.

"Klarion stole something of magical value at each of these locations," said Batgirl "A search through Zatanna's notes tells me that the items can be used to give a Lord of Chaos unlimited power,"

"Klarion's basically trying to level-up his magic," said Bumblebee "What we need to do is find where their hideout is,"

"How do we work that out?" Rocket asked.

"Girl 13's working on it," said Batgirl.

* * *

Traci sat in the Basement, trying to find Zatanna the same way as before. Looking for Zatanna and Enchantress specifically hadn't worked. Jaime, Cassie and Garfield were watching over her in case of injury like last time.

"This isn't working!" Traci said in anger, standing up "This should be working!"

"Maybe she's been turned into someone else," said Garfield, shrugging as he did a rubixcube.

"We could talk about Cassie's obvious crush on Robin?" Jaime said and Cassie elbowed him.

Traci slumped back down into the circle and tried to locate Zatanna again.

* * *

**The reason Traci can't find Zatanna is because Zatanna's powers are drained.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 7:

Zatanna silently dusted the Mona Lisa as her thoughts dwelled on her lost love. She put away the feather duster and went outside to tend the garden. Her feet turned blue from the cold as Klarion hadn't permitted her to have shoes. Zatanna dusted off the plants in hope to keep them alive.

The sounds of people walking and talking appeared and Zatanna climbed up the wall to look over and see who it was. A young family. A mother, father, daughter and twin sons. This was her chance to escape!

Zatanna tried to call out but it came out as a croak. She waved and tried to get their attention. Finally, she grabbed a loose brick and tossed it into the bracken. Success! The family looked in her direction. Zatanna climbed onto the top of the wall and sat down. Since she was on the edge of Klarion's castle property, the chain around her ankle appeared.

"Mummy? Who's that?" one of the boys asked.

Zatanna pulled the chain so her leg could get over the other side of the wall and she sat down. The father walked up to her and looked up at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Zatanna tried to talk but remembered she didn't have a voice. She tugged the chain and fell off the other side of the wall just as the rest of the family joined them.

"Dad? Is she a slave?" the daughter asked.

"Of course not," said the father "There aren't any slaves anymore,"

Zatanna tugged at the chain and pulled at the shackle around her ankle to try and get it off.

"I think she is," said the mother "Is that true?"

Zatanna nodded frantically, trying to get the chain off.

"SLAVE?!"

Zatanna gasped in fear and viciously tried to get the chain off. She looked at the family for help and tried to pull the chain off. The daughter got on her knees and took lockpicks out of her pocket. She began fiddling with the lock and Zatanna kept looking at the castle as Klarion shouted out for her. The chain unlocked to reveal her ankle was rubbed raw.

Zatanna got to her feet and smiled in gratitude. The father helped Zatanna to stand but her revealed ankle was painful to walk on. It had always been so but, with the shackle off, it had opened the wound. They began to run but Zatanna hadn't eaten properly in 2 months! She started to feel like her stomach was digesting itself.

Zatanna collapsed from malnutrition and the father had to pick her up.

* * *

Gail sat in the waiting room with the rest of her family about the mysterious slave woman they rescued. Her little brothers, Pan and Vinnie, were looking through the pile of old magazines and making a mess of things again. Her mother, Pepper, was sitting beside her while her father, Jack, was with the doctors. Jack came walking in and walked up to his family.

"She passed out from malnutrition," he said "She hasn't eaten right for about 2 months. Her ankle is infected and she's exhausted. They even think there's brain damage,"

"That's awful," said Pepper.

"They don't know who she is," Jack continued "She's a Jane Doe, but they're calling her Jane Roe, and I've signed the documents to take responsibility for her,"

"What about her captor?" Gail asked.

"They raided the castle but couldn't find anyone," her father answered.

"That poor girl," said Pepper.

"Woman, actually," said Jack "An x-ray showed her bones have fused in a way that means she has to be at least 18,"

"Is there anything to say who she is?" Gail asked.

"The one personal thing on her was a locket," he said "The picture was of her and a man,"

* * *

Jane Roe opened her eyes and looked around. She was in such pain that she couldn't move. Jane Roe looked at the nurses in her room.

"She's so thin, her spine shows," said one of them.

"And so pale, she'll probably die," said the other.

"How could someone treat another person like this?" the first one said.

Jane Roe pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.

"She's awake!" the second nurse exclaimed.

Jane Roe looked around in fear.

Where was she?

What was going on?

Who was she?


	9. Chapter 8

**Aliases for unknown people:**

**John Doe (adult, male)**

**Jane Doe (adult, female)**

**Johnnie Doe (child, male)**

**Janie Doe (child, male)**

**James Doe (male)**

**Judy Doe (female)**

**Jane Roe (female) - the one I'm using**

**Baby Doe (child, unisex)**

**Joe Public (male)**

**Joseph Q. Public (male) - this is my favourite because it's the most hilarious!**

**John Bloggs (male)**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 8:

Jane Roe weakly lifted a spoon of oatmeal up and put it in her mouth. She was so exhausted that she barely had the strength to eat.

"How do you feel today, Miss Roe?" the doctor asked, walking in.

Jane have up on breakfast and put the bowl on the tray before picking up a notepad and scribbling down a sentence.

_I don't feel strong enough to eat,_ she wrote.

"You won't have the strength to eat unless you do," said the doctor.

_I know, Doctor Hacker, _she wrote, sighing.

Jane leaned back and picked the book she was reading up. Sometimes, she'd know the next line before getting to it so people believed she had already read it. People even joked she should change her name from Jane Roe to the name of the title character: Jane Eyre.

"Open wide," said Dr. Hacker, shining a light down her throat "Let's see if you're voice is any better. Try to recite the alphabet,"

"Uh, guh, ew, ooh, f-" Jane stammered.

Doctor Hacker sighed.

"Your vocal cords are fine, we don't know why you can't talk," he said "You should go back to reading," he saw how happily she got back to reading "You really like classics, don't you?"

Jane nodded with joy as she continued reading. As she read, her mind wondered and she started thinking about the man in the picture in her locket. Who was he? Why did her heart race at the thought of him?

* * *

Klarion was furious. He didn't care how but he wanted Zatanna under his control. Enchantress stood by with Teekl in her arms as Klarion paced with frustration.

"That no good little- she- I'LL KILL HER WHEN I FIND HER!" he shouted.

"You don't know where she is," said Enchantress "You took her power and that's how magical beings track each other,"

"I know!" Klarion shouted at her.

Teekl jumped from Enchantress's arms and to the stolen magical items. He rubbed up against them and purred.

"That's it," said Klarion "I'll become all-powerfull! She thinks her life as my slave was hard before, I'll make it hell for her now!"

* * *

"Hi, Jane!" Pan and Vinnie shouted, running into the hospital room.

Jane smiled at them as they entered. The twin brothers hugged her and the others tensed up because Jane looked like she could be snapped in half by them.

"How are you feeling? Eating any better?" Pepper asked.

Jane picked up her notepad and wrote.

_I'm feeling weak as usual and I haven't been able to eat much today,_ she wrote as she looked over at her mushy oatmeal.

"Well, I blame the icky hospital food," said Gail "We have permission to take you out for the day! Maybe real food will suit your fancy,"

Jane smiled at the family that rescued her from what she couldn't remember. Pepper gave her a neat pile of clothes for her.

"Here, you can wear these," she said.

Jane took them happily and went to her bathroom to change. The clothes weren't exactly fancy but they fit her. She wore some plain jeans, a white t-shirt and a winter jacket and boots.

* * *

The day wasn't planned to be extravagant. The family took Jane to the park where they enjoyed making a snowman and having snowball fights.

Jane lifted Pan up and he put the top hat on their snowman. They all laughed together as Jack and Pepper watched them.

"I wonder who Jane really is," said Pepper "She's great with kids. Maybe she had one of her own,"

"No, the tests they've done show she's never given birth," said Jack "And she's *20-years-old,"

"I wonder who the man in the picture is," said Pepper "I hope he's her boyfriend or husband or fiance. She deserves somebody to experience life with,"

"Pep," Jack began "The hospital says Jane'll be good to leave the hospital in 2 weeks so, I was wondering, if she could come stay with us,"

"Of course Jane can," said Pepper "She can earn her keep by babysitting the kids when we're out,"

Jane laughed along with Gail, Pan and Vinnie. The 4 of them fell into the snow and made angels beside each other. Jane smiled and relaxed in the snow, closing her eyes for a moment.

_"Zatanna!"_

_Jane turned around and saw the man in the picture. He smiled in relief at seeing her._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_He walked forward and looked at her with worry._

_"Zee? It's me, your boyfriend, Dick? Dick Grayson," he said "Are you okay Zatanna? Did Klarion hit you on the head?"_

_"Who's Zatanna? Who's Klarion? What's going on?!" Jane shrieked._

_"Your name's Zatanna Zatara and your the most amazing person I've ever known," said Dick, putting his hands on her shoulders "And you stole my heart,"_

Jane opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" Gail asked as her family surrounded her.

Jane mustered up as much strength as she could and spoke.

"M-My... name... i-s... Za-ta-nna, Zat-anna Zat-ar-a," she stammered, gulping and smiling at her successful speech.

* * *

***This is happening pretty late in the year so, yes, Zatanna has turned 20. She turned 20 during her time as Klarion's slave. This story is actually taking place closer to Dick's 20th birthday but he's been in a coma for 2 months. Dick's birthday is the 1st of December, for those who don't know. In the comics, his birthday is the first day of Spring.**


	10. Chapter 9

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 9:

"Zatanna" as Jane had discovered was her name, sat at a computer at the family's home. She typed in her name into a search engine.

**Zatanna_Zatara**

Many websites showed up. Most were news. She clicked GBS News and a news story came up.

**New Justice League member, Zatanna the Mistress of Magic, has made her mark today when she took down a group of bank robbers.**

They clicked at the image and saw Zatanna in a magician outfit. She was less thin, more healthy, and less pale, a creamy skin tone, and she had a bright glow about her. She was happy.

"Are you a superhero, Zatanna?" Gail asked.

Zatanna shrugged and looked at the links. There was one with a man in a black unitard and mask with raven-black hair. He looked so familiar...

She clicked on it and showed someone called Nightwing. Zatanna took out her locket and opened it. She compared the man in the picture to this "Nightwing" and recognized them as one in the same.

_"Dickie-bird?" _she thought.

* * *

_"Dickie-bird?"_

Dick's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up in a pant. The nurse with him shrieked and jumped. She ran out while shouting for a doctor.

Bruce came into the room and saw his son sitting up. He sat beside him and prepared to tell him they had lost Zatanna.

"Dick... this won't be easy but... Zatanna..."

"Isn't safe," Dick said "She's with Klarion. And, she's not Enchantress. When we freed her from his control, he made a duplicate of her and has been using her as a slave,"

"You've been in a coma for the past 2 months, how do you know that? I didn't train you _that _well," Bruce asked.

"I think I have a kinda link with Zatanna. The entire time she'd get dazed, went to sleep or knocked out, I'd see her," Dick explained "But, last time I saw her she didn't know who I was or who she was for that matter. Something's happened,"

And the only explanation as to Dick and Zatanna's connected thoughts Bruce could come up with was:

Love.

* * *

Enchantress positioned the gemstones in a hexagon and the other items were positioned around Klarion. They were in the middle of a large clearing in a forest.

"Everything is ready, my Lord," Enchantress said, bowing to him.

"Thanks but there's one more thing," Klarion said "I'm going to need _all _my magic to do this and that includes you,"

A red light appeared around Enchantress and was pulled away before returning to Klarion. Enchantress looked at her hands and saw them fade. She looked up with hurt at Klarion and ran forward in anger. She was about to punch him when she completely faded and the choker dropped to the ground as the red gems turned grey.

Klarion's face morphed into a demonic appearance and he began summoning the power. The gemstones glowed and created a red net over him like a force-field. The other items glowed either red or black and began to shake.

* * *

Zatanna fell to her knees as surges of energy flowed through her.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked.

"I need to- to get to- America," Zatanna said "There's something happening... it's Klarion! The man who made me his slave!"

"What? You remember everything now?" Pepper asked.

"I think so..." Zatanna said "I really need to get to America! Please!"

"How can we say no to a superhero?" Jack asked.

Zatanna smiled in relief. Her health problems seemed to have been forgotten... for now.

* * *

"The energy is going crazy! Definitely supernatural," said Tigress.

The Team looked at a holo-screen with a picture of the red net glowing as _something _happened. The zeta-tubes activated and Nightwing and Batman walked in.

"Nightwing! You're awake!" Batgirl said but got her feelings in check.

They all looked at the holo-screen as if they were watching the Apocalypse. Nightwing sighed.

"Zatanna's coming," he said.

"How do you know?" Aqualad asked.

"I just know,"

* * *

Jack had a friend who was a pilot and he was taking them to America. Zatanna looked forward as she began feeling lousy again. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Gail asked, looking over Zatanna's seat.

"Just- urrr- fine, Gail," said Zatanna "Everything is fine..."

"Try communicating with Nightwing," Pepper said "He might know something,"

Zatanna sat back in her chair, closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. Dick had taught her some meditation techniques so she tried to use them to put herself in a sense of daze.

_"Dick?" she called._

_"Zatanna?" he responded._

_They saw each other and ran into each other's arms._

* * *

***say like a cheesy hero* CLIMAX! What'll happen next?**

**Btw, Gail is short for Abigail. I just had to say that.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sometimes the reason it takes a while for me to update is because when I finish a chapter I want to get on and write the next rather than read trough the one I just wrote.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 10:

_Zatanna kissed Dick. A kiss that conveyed just how much she loved him. _

_"Dickie-bird," she said as they pulled away._

_"You... you were the one who woke me up from my coma," Dick said and they smiled at each other "Let me have a look at you, love, I haven't seen you in ages,"_

_Zatanna wore black skinny-jeans, a grey hooded jacket that was zipped up half the way, a white t-shirt and a baseball cap with her hair down. She was unhealthily thin and pale and she looked ready to snap under her own weight. Her usually bright sky-blue eyes were faded to a dimmer shade. The only thing that looked right about her was her smile._

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Zatanna asked, holding his hands._

_"You look like you should be in a hospital," Dick said._

_Zatanna looked in pain for a moment._

_"I'm still recovering from my time as Klarion's slave," she said "You weren't the only one in a coma,"_

_Dick pulled her into his arms and held her to him. They both sighed at the relief of being together again._

_"I remember that little visit you paid me as Enchantress," he whispered to her._

_Zatanna giggled as she relaxed into his arms._

_"I love you," she said to him "Oh!" she leaned back to look at him "You need to try and take down Klarion. If you don't, we'll all pay,"_

_"I love you too," Dick said "And I'll tell the Team,"_

_Zatanna suddenly felt herself weaken and she collapsed to her knees. Dick went down with her and held her as she left the otherworldly plain._

Zatanna gasped with shock and looked around. The aeroplane was falling! Everyone was screaming as the pilot tried to get them up.

"What happened?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Red lightning hit us!" Vinnie yelled.

Zatanna looked forward at the upcoming ocean and she summoned her power within herself.

"Tropelet su ot ytefas!" she exclaimed.

And the plane hit the water.

* * *

The bioship came flying down to the red net. The army was currently trying to bust it open with tanks. Klarion was in the middle of the net and red-and-black armour was encasing him.

"I think I can open a fissure," said Girl 13 "Just long enough for you guys to get through one at a time,"

The bioship landed and the Team came out. After arguing with the army, Girl 13 began creating the fissure.

"Nepo..." she said "Nepo! Nepo!"

The fissure opened up and the Team began climbing through. Just as Tigress climbed through, Girl 13 couldn't keep it open anymore. She was thrown back and was trapped outside the net with everyone who weren't apart of the original 8.

The original 8 turned around and looked at Klarion with fear. The armour was 100 feet tall and had encased Klarion completely. He actually looked like Infinity Man except red instead of gold and black instead of blue. _It _looked down at them, raised one hand and shot a beam of chaotic energy at them. They ran for their lives as the beam chased them.

Outside of the net, a flash of yellow light momentarily blinded everyone. When the light dimmed, a family of 5, a pilot and Zatanna appeared. Zatanna straightened her cap and walked towards the net.

"Zatanna!" her friends cheered.

Zatanna put her hand to the shield and looked inside. Seeing her true love in danger, she absorbed the magic of the red net and transferred it into orderly magic rather than chaotic. With the new charge inside of her, Zatanna looked to Klarion as her eyes glowed and yellow light sparked around her.

"That's it, Klarion! You're dead!" she shouted.

* * *

**1 or 2 more chapters left, plus an epilogue. My planned ending may shock you do you should hold out to the epilogue for _all shall be revealed!_**

**P.S: is there a word where one letter is repeated thrice?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Time for Zatanna to face the big boss battle!**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 11:

Zatanna stormed forward with fury on her face. Nightwing looked up at her and smiled. She turned to look at him and smiled back before looking back at Klarion. Klarion raised one hand at her and chaotic energy shot out at her. Zatanna raised her hands up and shot out golden energy back. The 2 beams met in the middle and Zatanna's beat his. Her energy shot into his shoulder and blasted his arm away.

The rest of the original 8 ran back to the rest of the Team. The entire Team ran for the bioship. The family and pilot that had come with Zatanna came with them.

"What about Zatanna?!" Girl 13 shouted.

"She's got this," said Nightwing.

Klarion raised one foot with the intent to step on her. Zatanna shot more energy out as he did.

_"Zatanna Zatara,"_

_Zatanna looked up. She was on a podium surrounded by a table of people that dressed like Doctor Fate in, what seemed to be, clouds. _

_"What the heck?" Zatanna exclaimed._

_"You have shown the Lords of Order great power and courage. In your darkest time as the Witch Boy's slave, you rebelled and wrote to a man he said was dead. Your love for Nightwing awoke him from a coma he was set to die from. You even connected to him in a way not seen for centuries," said one of them (you couldn't really tell because of the helmets)._

_Zatanna looked at them with confusion._

_"For the first time in history," one said "A mortal has shown the prowess of a Lord of Order,"_

Zatanna blasted Klarion away and was revealed dressed as a Lord of Order. Klarion tried to punch her into the ground but Zatanna flew out of the way and shot a beam of energy at his side.

"You little witch," Klarion said, his voice growling.

"I'm no witch," said Zatanna "I'm a Lord of Order!"

She created the same symbol Doctor Fate did and shot it at him. Klarion grab her in his hand but yellow light shone through his fingers and blew his hand to smithereens. Zatanna summoned as much power as she could and flew directly into his chest.

The armour shattered like glass and Zatanna flew out the other side, pushing Klarion out of the armour. The armour fell to pieces and shook the Earth as it fell, the gems that had conjured up the net smashing.

Zatanna pushed Klarion into the ground and the impact left a crater. She floated back and landed. The bioship landed and her friends came running out to her. Zatanna lifted her helmet off and her costume faded away to leave her original outfit. She shifted her baseball cap and turned to her friends.

She ran to meet them and stumbled into Nightwing's arms. Zatanna hugged her loved one and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Klarion said, climbing out of the crater "As long as you live, Zatanna, I won't stop coming after you. I will make your life 100% worse than when you were my slave. I guarantee it," and he disappeared into a portal.

Zatanna gasped in horror and fell to her knees. Nightwing held her close as she felt herself weaken.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing said.

She tried to sit up but collapsed again, remembering her health problems. Nightwing shifted her onto her back and she lay on his lap.

"Dickie-bird?" she whispered.

Zatanna reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"It'll be okay, Zee," Nightwing comforted her.

She smiled at him as her eyes squinted up.

"I-I love you," Zatanna said "You're my true love,"

Nightwing held her close and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," he said "You're my whole life,"

Zatanna managed to summon the last of her strength and kissed him. As her strength disappeared, she went limp in his arms. Nightwing tried to wake her but she didn't. She wasn't asleep or unconscious...

She was dead.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Zatanna's dead? Just you wait 'til the next chapter. Hehehe :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Story Trivia:**

**In _The Lone Hero, _Dick was originally going to be the last surviving superhero. Since I went on to write 2 more stories, I'm glad I changed it to Zatanna.**

**In _The Lone Hero,_Magic Mistress was originally going to be 16 but, for recognition, I made her 19.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Chapter 12:

Though their attempts to revive her occurred in quick recession to each other, the Team experienced them in slow motion. STAR Labs were working on a way to zeta-beam someone from point A to B without a zeta-tube. Not wanting to move Zatanna, they used her as a test subject and zeta'd her to the med-lab. They tried everything to revive her but no scientific methods were working. Doctor Fate came with a magical solution. He put an amulet around her neck. Everyone left Zatanna's body in a hospital bed, on top of the covers, wearing a white summer dress and white cardigan. Nightwing sat beside her in a chair, having fallen asleep as he waited for her to come to.

Zatanna's faded straw-like black hair regained its raven colour and soft texture. Her paled skin deepened to its natural warm tone. Her sickly thin body gained a healthy amount of weight and her body returned to its original stature. The dark circles around her eyes faded away and they flickered open. Her faded eyes returned to a joyful sky-blue.

Zatanna sat up and looked around. She reached over and shook Nightwing's knee. He woke-up instantly and smiled at Zatanna.

"Zatanna..." he said, gently.

He stood up and helped Zatanna to her feet. She walked a few steps and wobbled as if she was taking her first steps. She stumbled to the mirror and leaned on the sink for support. Zatanna stared into her own eyes and, for the first time in months, the person staring back was herself and not a slave.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing repeated, walking up behind her.

Zatanna took hold of the amulet Doctor Fate had given her and looked up at Nightwing. She hugged him, leaning her head over his shoulder and pulling him close. Nightwing hugged her back and cried in relief of her resurrection.

"I was dead," she said, her eyes watering "But, now I'm alive,"

"I know, love, and you'll never be in this situation again," Nightwing said "I promise,"

"I love you so much," Zatanna said "You have my heart in your hands,"

"I love you more than life," Nightwing said "You _are _my life,"

They parted and took each other's hands.

"Everyone else?" Zatanna started "Are they-"

"They're okay. That family that saved you are in a hotel in New York and the Team are safe," Nightwing said "You want to see them, don't you?"

Zatanna nodded and headed towards the door but Nightwing stopped her to hand her a pair of shoes. She pulled them on and walked out, Nightwing following her.

* * *

The Team were in the main hall of the Watchtower. They heard the sound of shoes tapping down a hallway so they turned their heads. To say the least, they were all overjoyed to see Zatanna alive and healthy.

"Zatanna!" they exclaimed.

She was enveloped in a group hug and everyone was relieved to see her alive. Nightwing stood to the side as everyone talked to Zatanna. Tigress took the opportunity to drag Zatanna over to him and push her into his arms. Everyone laughed as they were all under the impression it was over... it wasn't.

* * *

Zatanna sat at the kitchen table as she somewhat pigged out. She may have regained her required weight but she was still hungry. It was actually entertaining to see someone as petite as Zatanna eat as much as Wally. She shoveled spoonfuls of oatmeal in her mouth and gulped down a glass of orange juice.

"Ease up, Zatanna, before you choke," warned Nightwing, smiling in amusement.

Zatanna gulped it down and looked at him with a smile while panting.

"I haven't eaten properly in over 2 months," she gasped "I'm starving,"

"Fair enough," Nightwing chuckled, walking over to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"I'm gonna need years of therapy after this," she said.

Nightwing sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Zatanna hugged him and looked up at him.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"What?"

"Dickie-bird, check the calender," Zatanna said "It's the 1st of December, you're 20-years-old like me,"

"Even when I forget my own birthday, you remember it despite what you've been through," Nightwing said, slightly laughing "C'mere, sweetheart," and they kissed each other.

Zatanna pulled back and got back to stuffing her mouth with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Nightwing chuckled and kissed her temple. He was responsible and had matured but the Boy Wonder he once was showed through around Zatanna. *She was the dawn to his night.

"Zatanna! Nightwing!" Robin came shouting into the kitchen.

"What is it Robin?" Nightwing asked.

"There's- you guys-" the Boy Wonder stammered "C'mon,"

* * *

They went into the "board room" where a holo-screen showed a news report of a burning apartment on GBS News.

"Zatanna... that's your apartment," said Batman "Klarion was seen fleeing the scene,"

Zatanna gasped and stumbled back into Nightwing's arms.

"He's trying to kill me," she whimpered.

"Zatanna... there's only one thing you can do," said Black Canary "Klarion knows the Watchtower so you can't stay here so-"

"So... what?" Zatanna exclaimed.

"You need to go into hiding," said Batman, emotionless "Alone,"

* * *

***Get it? Night as in Nightwing... I can't believe I put such a cheesy metaphor in my story XD**

**Next chapter is the epilogue!**


	14. Epilogue

The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna

Epilogue:

Zatanna looked at the passport and birth certificate for her new identity. Her name was now Roxanne *Dinardo, Roxy for short. She held up a black choker with a dark red gem in a heart-cut hanging from it. Zatanna sighed and took her suitcase handle. She walked out of her room in the Watchtower and walked towards the zeta-tubes.

She selected her location in the computer and was about to go through when Nightwing came running to her. Zatanna had already said her goodbyes and wanted to leave without an audience.

"Dick? What are you doing?" she asked "I'm sorry for hurting you but there's no way we can be together while I'm in hiding,"

"I know," he said "I still love you and I'll never stop but... I wanted to give you something,"

Nightwing handed her a small brown box. He wrapped her hands around it with his over hers.

"Dick..." Zatanna started but Nightwing kissed her.

She let go of her suitcase handle and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, Zatanna took her suitcase and pulled it towards the zeta-tube.

"I love you, Zatanna," Nightwing said "And, Zee? Don't open that package 'til you get to your new place,"

"I love you too, Dickie-bird," Zatanna said, smiling back at him as she was engulfed in light.

* * *

In a humdrum housing estate, families turned to look at the car of their new neighbour. She had tanned skin, brown eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks down to her shoulder blades. She parked her car in the driveway of the empty house, got out and took a suitcase out of the trunk.

Mrs. Fitzgerald, a neighbour, came to the new resident's home with a plate of welcome brownies.

"Hello?" she called.

The woman popped up from within a stack of boxes. Her hair was now in a bun and she wore some "dork-glasses".

"Hi," she said "I'm Roxy, Roxy Dinardo,"

* * *

As "Roxy" sat on her sofa later that night, she held the box Dick had given her. She opened it and found a ring box and 2 notes.

_Note #1:_

_Dear Zatanna,_

_I will always love you. I won't stop 'til you can come home. What I've given you I want you to look after until we can be together again. Now, open the box._

Roxy opened the ring box and recognized the contents as Mary Grayson's, Dick's mother, engagement ring. A silver band with a triangular sapphire gem. Tears began to fall but they went unnoticed.

_Note #2:_

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

***Batman has the alias Matches Malone, in the comics Dick has the alias Freddie Dinardo. This is why I made Zatanna's alias Roxanne Dinardo.**

**Relax everyone who is screaming at their computers because of the ending. I'm gonna be writing a story called Order on Its Own. It won't be called The Lone Hero: Order on Its Own because The Lone Hero storyline has played out.**


	15. Order on Its Own

**Order on Its Own has been published!**

**Go read!**


End file.
